Pescando Estrellitas
by Ninchi Sushari - Vaati Minish
Summary: Sunderhend


**Título: Pescando Estrellitas**

**Autora: Shad—Kun Sunderkland**

**Disclaimer: Silent Hill no me pertenece**

**Advertencia: SunderHend**

* * *

><p><strong>.::PESCANDO ESTRELLITAS::.<strong>

_Hace poco… me di cuenta de una cosa… Me dí cuenta… de que me gusta las estrellas._

_*Cada Luna Nueva, salgo a pescar. Me siento en ella y pesco una estrella. La dejo en mi cubeta y la guardo en mi habitación*_

_Varias veces… que iba a la librería, me compraba Stickers de estrellitas de colores. Me gustaba mucho y deseaba tenerlas._

_*Es como una estrella en mi cubeta*_

_Una vez, con mi amigo, James… fuimos a una tienda de mangas… no sólo vendían mangas sino también dijes y muñequitos anime. Me entretuve mirando los dijes y encontré el dije de la estrellita de Mario Bros. No sé por qué… pero amo esa estrellita. También había dijes de la nube, la flor y el honguito pertenecientes a dicho juego… pero la estrellita es mi debilidad… me parece… muy tierna._

_Sin pensarlo dos veces… me compré dos… uno como collar y otro como llavero._

_*Es otra estrella en mi cubeta*_

_Cuando estoy aburrido en mi escuela, agarro mis lápices de colores y suelo dibujar estrellas de diferentes tamaños… de distintos colores. Siempre la bautizo como __**Lluvia de Estrellas.**_

_*Es la tercera estrella en mi cubeta*_

_Una vez… me dibujé vestido de hechicero. En el dibujo… yo estaba sentado en una enorme estrella._

_*Es la cuarta Estrella en mi cubeta*_

_Una vez… estuve muy aburrido en mi PC. Ese día… dibujé una estrella y la pinté… le agregué ojitos y una boquita… y… teñí sus mejillitas de color carmesí._

_*Es la quinta estrella en mi cubeta*_

_Hace poco… fui con mis amigos al zoologico. Nos dirigimos al acuario. Nos tomamos muchas fotos. De todos los peces… solo uno capturaba mi atención… __**La Estrella del Mar…**__ le tomé muchas fotos. Me causaba gracia verla… tan inmóvil e intrigante. La tendría en mi pecera. _

_*Es la sexta estrella en mi cubeta*_

—_Henry…—Me llama mi amigo, James. Mi mejor amigo._

—_¿Si?— accedí a su llamado._

—_Toma…— me dijo entregándome el peluche de la estrellita de __**Mario Bros**__. _

—_¿Eh?— pregunté perplejo._

—_Lo compré en la última convención de animé que fui… la cual, no pudiste ir — pausó unos segundos apartando la vista de mi — Lo compré para ti…me di cuenta… de que te gustan muchos las estrellitas— rió mientras se rascaba la nuca._

—_¿A mi?— pregunté… ¿Me gusta las estrellitas? _

—_Sí — respondió a mi pregunta — Noté que siempre dibujas estrellitas cuando estás aburrido en la escuela… siempre llevas éste collar— extendió su mano para agarrar mi collar de estrella de Mario Bros y acariciarla — Y… en le Facebook… cuando me etiquetaste en el dibujo que hiciste… de la estrellita sonrojada… me di cuenta de que te gusta mucho las estrellitas— me dedicó una sonrisa._

—_¿Me creerás si te digo que no me di cuenta?— pregunté. Reímos. Era verdad. Solamente compro lo que veo lindo… y la mayoría… son estrellas. ¿Dibujar estrellas? Fue y es una costumbre mía. Desde niño vengo dibujándolas — Gracias, James… Es muy linda — deposité un beso en su mejilla, se sonrojó — Lo cuidaré mucho._

_*Es la séptima estrella en mi cubeta*_

_*Aún así, hay una estrella difícil de capturar. Aún no logro meterla en mi cubeta y mucho menos, logro guardarla en mi habitación. Esa estrella es él. Es James. Me siento en la luna nueva, agarro mi caña y comienzo a pescar, si hablamos de la realidad, representa mi soledad. Cuando James me ve, es como una estrella que agarró el anzuelo. Giro del ril de la caña y la estrella viene hacia mí. Me quedo un gran rato contemplándola. Cuando finaliza el día, se escapa de mis manos y vuelve a su hogar… y yo… vuelvo a pescar. Tengo la esperanza… de que algún día será mía, y estoy seguro de que me pertenece, porque no es una estrella cualquiera… es una estrella valiosa. Una estrella que logra sacarme una sonrisa en mis días nublados. Una estrella que seca mis lágrimas. Una Estrella que me hace feliz y me protege de todo mal. No la tendría en mi habitación… dormiría con ella. No es una estrella más, es una entre un millón.*_

_*Es mi estrella especial*_

_*Es una Estrella maravillosa*_

_*Es mi estrellita ojitos de Kiwi*_

_**~FIN~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shad—kun: Para empezar… éste fic se lo dedicoa mi hnita que lo escribió por mi ^u^… Segundo… éste fic es un hecho real ^0^ me di cuenta de q me gusta las estrellas jeje. Tercero… para este fic… me inspiró una imagen de un conejo sentado en una luna nueva pescando una estrellita y Cuaerto… pienso q éste fic es BAKA ò_ó…. creo… que quedaría mejor en DJ.<strong>_

_**Well… igual… ojalá les haya gustado… **_

_**Hmm…. Etto… ¿Me dejarían una estrellita? Así sea una mala, buena, fugaz, anonima… serán bienvenidas al cielo nocturno ^u^.**_

_**Las quieruuuuuuuuuuuuu! **_


End file.
